


Relaxation Technique

by cybercandy



Category: The Used
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s if you look from the right angle and squint, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, bassists are sexy, dirty inky boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan feels that Quinn needs to relax and sends Jepha to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Technique

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Jepha's fault for posting pictures like this:

[](http://s109.beta.photobucket.com/user/Sisqi/media/jephatshirt_zpsbfc54597.jpg.html)

"Woah, Jepha, get your naked butt of here!" Quinn shouts when Jepha wanders into the lounge wearing nothing but a bright pink t-shirt that barely covers his ass. Of course Jepha only takes this as his cue to turn around, give Quinn a wide smile and wriggle his hips, and Quinn's pretty sure he can see something _dangling_ in the shadow between his legs.

"I don't mind him being naked" Bert giggles and gets up to press himself against Jepha. His hand darts forward, going straight for Jepha’s dick and gripping tight. Jepha moans happily and rocks into Bert’s hand. 

“See, he likes that” Bert adds somewhat superfluously, keeps his fingers wrapped around Jepha’s junk and starts humping Jepha's hip. Jepha promptly dribbles a mellow expression across his face and leans forward with both his hands on the counter to facilitate Bert’s endeavors.

"Bert, get your dirty mitts off Jepha's cock _right now_. Jepha, you ginormous slut, stop upsetting Quinn and go put some pants on" Dan shouts from the bunk area, landing a loud smack on Jepha’s ass as he walks past. He folds himself into the corner of the sofa opposite Quinn, arms crossed behind his head, looking pleased with himself for having once again saved the day. Jepha shuffles off towards the bunks, mumbling under his breath that he’s got a right to be naked when it's just them on the bus and that Dan is a controlling motherfucker who doesn't let him have the slightest bit of fun.

“I heard that, Jeph!” Dan shouts after him and Jepha has the nerve to flip him off before he disappears. Quinn can hear him cursing out of sight but he’s obviously doing as he’s told.

"Hope I didn't spoil your afternoon, Quinnface" Dan remarks, looking at Quinn with a smirk.

"Hey, that's not my boyfriend parading his cock around the bus" Quinn gives back. It comes out bitchier than intended - it’s not that he minds, not really, they all have their quirks and Jepha just happens to be the resident pervert. Quinn just fails to understand why Jepha insists on being a pervert right in front of his eyes when he can be as kinky as he wants when he’s alone with Dan. Jepha’s been Dan’s almost as long as Dan is in the band and that’s absolutely fine with Quinn. He just doesn’t want to watch.

"You look happy enough to see his cock" Dan grins, pointedly glancing at the bulge that has sprung up in Quinn's crotch. Quinn gives him one of his best “I hope you die” faces and crosses his legs, which hides absolutely nothing and doesn’t make it any better, either. Dan cocks an eyebrow, he’s been exposed to Quinn’s death stare for long enough to have developed immunity and he’s not even trying to hide his smugness.

“Aren’t you a sweet little bitch, Quinny. Want me to kiss it better?” Dan coos and flutters his eyelashes.

"Oh fuck off" Quinn mumbles and burrows into his book, pretending not to hear Dan’s dirty chuckle. 

 

A day later Quinn's curled up in the back lounge of the bus, enjoying the peace and quiet that doesn’t happen all too often when they’re on tour. Dan's off to do an interview with a drum magazine and Bert's _somewhere_. Quinn's never quite sure where Bert goes when he does his disappearing act and he really doesn't care as long as he resurfaces in time for the show. He just wishes people would stop assuming that the rest of the band had some kind of magical Bert-tracking powers enabling them to know the exact location of their front man at any given time. They even had buttons made stating that they’ve got no idea where Bert might be, but people kept fucking ignoring them and asked anyway. 

Jepha has wandered off a while ago wearing flip-flops and a towel wrapped gingerly around his hips announcing that he’s going on a quest to find the hot showers someone claimed exist somewhere in the venue. Quinn just hopes that Jepha remembers to hold on to the towel, it wouldn’t be the first time that he or Dan have to field awkward questions regarding the sighting of a naked bassist. It’s a complete mystery to him how Jepha hasn’t gotten arrested for public indecency yet.

So it's still a few hours to the show, the bus is empty, Quinn’s bored and kinda horny. It would be the perfect time to watch some porn and have a nice, long jerk-off session, one where he doesn’t have to push his face into the pillow to muffle his moans and there’s no audience pretending to be asleep but probably, or really fucking likely, isn’t. It’s really been a while and Quinn doesn’t need another Jepha-induced boner, or anyone-induced boner for that matter. He’s not a fucking teenager anymore. Problem is, Quinn’s so tired of the company of his own hand he just can’t bring himself to do it. Instead he opts for sitting back, listening to music on speaker and very definitely not thinking of Jepha naked. No, absolutely not thinking of Jepha naked and wet and soapy in the shower right now. 

He doesn't hear when Jepha returns to the bus, because Jepha’s as inherently quiet as Bert’s naturally loud, and only realises that he’s back when he suddenly materializes in the doorway, shirtless and barefoot, wearing a pair of sweatpants that are riding dangerously low on his hips. Jepha doesn't say a word, just closes the door, walks over to where Quinn is sitting and falls down to his knees in front of him. Inky fingers nudge at Quinn’s calves until he uncurls and gets his feet on the floor, allowing Jepha to position himself between Quinn’s legs and start pawing at Quinn’s knees. 

"Um... Jepha?" Quinn grates out when Jepha’s fingers inch higher and higher, slowly but surely heading in the direction of Quinn’s crotch. Jepha hums in response, eyes half closed, fingertips tracing circles on Quinn’s thighs.

“Jepha, does Dan know you're here?" Quinn asks, feeling his face warm up and his jeans get tight.

"Yeah..." Jepha says dreamily, eyes trained on Quinn’s junk like he can’t wait to push his face into it, thumbs rubbing up and down the inseam of Quinn’s jeans.

" _Jepharee Michael Howard_ , look at me! Does Dan know what you're doing?" Quinn repeats, managing to grab hold of Jepha’s hands moments before they reach that really fucking sensitive area near his balls. 

"Yeah... he said you needed relaxing" Jepha replies, resting his chin on Quinn's knee, looking up with big brown eyes. He looks like a puppy. A really disturbingly hot puppy with hands instead of paws and soft wet lips and altogether not that furry and maybe Quinn’s not particularly good at metaphors when all his blood is rushing down to his dick.

"So he told you to do what?" he asks, swallowing hard when Jepha starts drawing circles on the inside of his thigh right next to his balls as soon as Quinn lets got of his hands. Jepha’s a fucking tease.

"Help you relax? Said whatever it takes, said you need to chill out" Jepha replies, sounding pretty chilled out already and not at all like he’s kneeling half naked on the filthy carpet of their tour bus. It probably says a lot about the company Quinn keeps that he doesn’t find it the slightest bit weird that their drummer felt it appropriate to send their bassist to... relax him.

Jepha doesn’t wait for Quinn to reply, inky fingers crawling up the front of Quinn's jeans, stopping for a moment to rub the head of Quinn’s cock through the cotton before he pops the button and opens the zip, shoving Quinn’s pants down just enough to free his dick. Quinn draws in a sharp breath when Jepha licks his hand and wraps it around Quinn’s cock, calloused fingers and a strong grip, jacking it a few times before he leans forward and sucks it into his mouth. 

"Fuck, Jepha, your mouth" Quinn gasps. It’s been way too fucking long and Quinn’s starting to regret not having jerked off earlier, there’s no way he’s gonna last. Jepha makes a contented noise and he’s fucking _smiling_ around Quinn’s cock before he swallows it down all the way, practically inhaling it, managing to make it look like it's the easiest thing in the world. Quinn’s mouth drops open in a loud groan, he’s holding on by the skin of his teeth, eyes squeezed shut and hands clawing the sofa. He can feel Jepha’s lips close around the base of his cock, can feel the muscles in Jepha’s throat working around the tip as he tries to suck it down even deeper. It’s sloppy and messy and all the things Quinn’s been dreaming off. Jepha pulls off just enough to take a shaky breath, lips swollen, spit dripping down his chin, before he goes for it again, alternating shallow licks with sucking Quinn’s cock deep down his throat. Quinn’s hands are hovering right above Jepha’s head, he so desperately wants to fuck Jepha’s mouth that he’s scared to get any closer because if he does, he’s gonna grip tight and thrust. 

"It’s ok, you can fuck my mouth if you want" Jepha says softly when he comes up for air, like he can read Quinn’s thoughts. All Quinn manages in response is “hnnnngggghhh” because Jepha’s grabbed Quinn’s hands and placed them on the back of his head before turning his attention back to Quinn’s cock. He hums when Quinn threads his fingers through his hair, holds him steady and starts rocking his hips, and holy fuck, the noises he’s making reverberate around Quinn’s dick. 

Jepha, kinky fucker that he is, actually sounds _happy_.

It’s over way too fast. Quinn comes with a deep thrust down the tight-wet heat of Jepha’s throat. Jepha keeps his mouth closed around Quinn’s cock, milking him through the aftershocks, before he sits back and swallows. Quinn’s still busy melting into the sofa when Jepha gets up, the tent in his sweatpants making it quite obvious that he's really quite enjoyed himself.

“Feeling better?” he asks, scratching his belly and sliding a hand underneath the waistband to adjust himself.

“Yeah... do you want me to?” Quinn answers, cocking his head towards the bulge in Jepha’s pants. He’s a gentleman, after all. Kinda.

“Nah, I’m good” Jepha grins, unlocks the door and disappears.

 

When Quinn walks into the front lounge of the bus Dan’s back from his interview and on the sofa. Jepha’s draped against his side, head resting on Dan’s broad chest, smiling the content little smile he only breaks out for Dan.

“How’s things, Quinnface, did you have a pleasant afternoon?” Dan asks when Quinn sits down at the other end of the sofa clutching a beer.

“Yeah...” he answers, not quite sure what the appropriate answer for situations like this might be. Y’know, situations where your bassist treats you to a mind-blowing blow-job in the back lounge of your tour bus because your drummer thinks you’re a bit tense.

“Jepha, did Quinn have a pleasant afternoon?” Dan enquires and Jepha mumbles what might be words into Dan’s armpit.

“Princess cockslut, I want an answer. Did you make Quinn’s afternoon as satisfyingly fucking pleasant as you possibly could?” Dan repeats, pulling Jepha’s hair hard enough to make him wince and look up. 

“Yeah... got him off...didn’t come” he gets out before he burrows back into Dan’s t-shirt. Dan’s frog eyes look at Quinn expectantly.

“Did he live up to you expectations? Are you feeling better now?” he asks, sounding like a waiter enquiring if Quinn has enjoyed his meal.

“He was amazing, thank you” Quinn answers, feeling slightly awkward to comment on Jepha’s compliance with his sexual standards. Dan smiles and strokes Jepha’s hair, murmuring “good boy” and Jepha fucking _purrs_.

“Oh, and just to be clear, Quinny, that was a one-off event, don’t get used to Jepha’s mouth on your cock” Dan announces just when Bert storms into the bus, impeccable timing as always.

“Jepha’s blown Quinn?” he screams with what Quinn knows is his indoor voice. Bert really doesn’t do quiet.

“Dan, I want Jeph to suck me off as well” he pouts, arms crossed in front of his chest, face scrunched up. He looks like a toddler getting ready to throw a tantrum.

“No happy endings for you, Bert. Unless Quinn is feeling generous” Dan answers. 

“Quuuiiiiiiiiiin, can I stick my cock in your mouth?” Bert wails dangerously close to Quinn’s ear. He’s up on the sofa and straddling Quinn’s lap, ass rubbing over Quinn’s thighs, one hand on Quinn’s shoulder, the other pressed against the front of his shorts. 

“No” Quinn laughs, twisting his face away from Bert’s tongue.

“Oh, fuck you then” Bert grumbles and bites Quinn’s shoulder.

“Later” Quinn answers. And he means it. If Bert’s still interested when they get to the hotel tonight, Quinn’s gonna fuck him. He’s somewhat over letting Bert do the fucking, though, there's always a risk that Bert doesn't finish the job because he decides halfway through that he’d rather watch TV, read a book or investigate a tune that’s just popped into his head.

“Awesome” Bert grins and climbs off, produces something that almost looks like a cigarette from somewhere behind his ear and saunters out.

“Guys, sound check in 10” someone calls from outside.

“Let’s do this” Dan announces and gets up, pulling Jepha along with him. Quinn finishes his beer and joins them as they file out of the bus, hoping that Bert’s still somewhere in the vicinity. Which, of course, he’s not.

“See you in five” Dan grins and gives him the thumbs up, steering Jepha towards the stage.

“Yeah, I’ll get Bert” Quinn sighs and goes looking for smoke signals.


End file.
